Stealing your heart
by colourfullbook
Summary: :Hinamori and Hitsugaya were thief but they never meet until one fatefully day on an Art Museum ,summary  sucks and this is a song fic,Please R&R!It based on Katy Perry and Timberland music video!


_**Author's note:I got this idea while listening and watching Katy perry and timberland –If we ever meet again….**_

_**Summary:Hinamori and Hitsugaya were thieve but they never meet until one fatefully day on an Art Museum ,summary sucks,please R&R!**_

_There was a convention that only rich people could attend,Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toshirou was one of them,the only thing that's different about them is that they are thief,their live are separate life until today,first Lets see Hinamori and Hitsugaya profile:_

_Name: Hinamori Momo_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: June 3_

_Family: Has a uncle that sends her money every month,and doesn't know anything about her being a thief._

_Name: Hitsugaya Toshirou_

_Age: 19_

_Birthday: December 20_

_Family: Doesn't have any_

_Weird huh? Two national thief never been capture .Meeting on a museum._

Momo walked down on the hall identifying the place,_ 'An expensive Painting huh? It'll be easy' _,Toshirou also walked down the next hall also identifying the place,_' Tch…To easy'_ ,He thought maybe he could sell it to some filthy rich dude.

They all gathered in the middle of a room looking at a man that has a painting covered on his right,He exclaim that the painting was blah blah blah..a few minutes later Hinamori got bored and decide to look at the people around also got bored,_'Man this guy is stupid.',_He looked around the room and saw Hinamori looking back at him.

**What is someone like you doin in a place like this?  
>Say Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?<strong>

**Hinamori POV**

I looked at a handsome,attractive man with turquoise and white hair.I stared deeply at his eyes and unconsciously walked to him.

**Hitsugaya POV**

A beautiful, attractive girl stared at my life I've never been attracted to any women she?She was special.I started to walk to her.

**Say whats your name , What are you drinking  
>Think I know what are you thinking<br>Baby whats your sign tell me yours and ill tell you mine  
>Say Whats somebody like you doin in a place like this<strong>

"Hey.",Hinamori said using her normal tone of voice,"Hey there,What's someone like you doing in a place like this?",He said and begin twirling her hair,"Oh nothing much,anyway whats your na-?".

The man that shout,"This session is over,!Thank you for visiting!",Hinamori and HItsugaya got separated because of the crowd._'Damn I lost him!I Anyway I need to be here at eleven tonight.',_Hinamori started walking away with Hitsugaya on her mind.

'_Aww..shit,I really wanted to know her,Well I'll have to make preparation for tonight'_,Hitsugaya went out of the building feeling very frustrated.

**At night**

Hinamori carefully slipped herself on the window not making any sound,_'alright turn to the corner'_,While HInamori was busy making herself in,so was HItsugaya.

HItsugaya went in from the oder window and slide himself down _(don't ask me how.)_,After a few moments of finding their way in,they finally found the room that the painting was kept,

They went in on the same time,they wore mask so they didn't know each other's soon they saw each other k,they each got their guns,pointing at each other."Well well isn't this what people call 'fate?",Hinamori smirk,"Of course,and maybe if you put that gun down I'll let you live,".

Hitsugaya chuckled at her,Hinamori raised her eyes brows,"What's so funny?",HItsugaya looked at her,"You think that I'm that stupid? How about we make a deal?".

"What kind of deal?",Hitsugaya smiled,"Well one of us has to die,lets take a look at one of the killer shall we?",Hinamori smirked,"Deal".

They started opening their second they saw each other they say in unison ,"You…",They put their guns down and walked to each started opening his mouth when They heard foot steps.

They quickly left the place together….

After they were out of the museum.

"So you're the guy I saw today huh?",Hitsugaya smirked he moved closer to her and blow in her ear,"I never thought that a beautiful woman like you would be a thief.",Hinamori smirk and push him away,"Not so fast hotshot,If you want to see me meet me at this address.",Hinamori pulled out a piece of paper and hnad it to him.

"By the way,I didn't catch your name?",HItsugaya pulled his hand out,"Hitsugaya Toshirou",HInamori shakes his hand,"Hinamori Momo",HInamori looked at her watch and decide it was time to go."I need to go home,and visit me will'ya?"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek,"Night",With that she disappear,_' She really knows men'_,He looked at the paper she gave him,_'that place huh?,interesting.'_,He then disappear in the wait for the night to pass.

**Ill never be the same if we ever meet agaian  
>Whooooon't let you get awaaay<br>Say if we ever meet again,  
>This free-falls, got mee sooo, kiss me all,<br>Night, Don't ever let me go  
>Ill never be the same if we ever meet again<strong>

**Author's note:Oh yeah this is kinda like a song fic I guess….,Review please! And tell me if I should make this story long or should I end it quickly?**


End file.
